


His Amelia

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: She could be James Patrick March’s undoing, but he just can’t seem to stay away from her. Also on Tumblr as a reader insert called His Girl.





	1. Flashback

*FLASHBACK*

1928, the Roaring Twenties were ending but the parties were not slowing down especially in Los Angeles. Anyone who was anyone wanted an invite to the Hotel Cortez and I was lucky enough to receive an invitation that summer. Even when the sun went down the heat and humidity stayed and I briefly thought of not attending the event but as my friend and fellow party attendee Penny pointed out, we may not be invited again so we’d better make the most of it. 

So I wiped my brow and changed into a deep green dress that complimented my red hair, powdered my nose and filled in my lips with a deep red lipstick. I admired my appearance one last time and then when to find Penny. She was by an open window trying to fan herself with a hand fan she had bought from a little shop uptown. 

“What do you think?” I asked giving her a little twirl. 

“You look ravishing!” Penny exclaimed in her think English accent. I smiled at her and motioned for her to leave with me. 

We didn’t live too far away from the Hotel, so it was only a short time until we arrived outside the lobby. Penny grabbed hold of my arm as I handed over our invitations for inspection and we were admitted without any fuss. A wall of jazz music hit us, so many people were dancing and laughing and drinking in the bar upstairs, Penny looked at me with wide eyes. 

“This is amazing!” She mouthed at me, I grinned back and dragged her up the golden stairs to the bar. 

The night whizzed by, it felt like we had only been dancing in the hotel lobby for a brief moment but I looked at the clock above the reception desk and it was already midnight. Penny, who knew she couldn’t handle her drink hand once again ignored her own advice and had once again drunk too much, so much so in fact that she had passed out on one of the sofas just off the lobby. I didn’t want to face trying to drag her back home so I pushed my way through the dancing couples, up to the reception desk.

“Hi there, I was wondering if you had any rooms free? My friend is a little worse for wear and I think it’ll be better if we could stay here?” I asked. 

The grumpy looking man sitting at the desk took one look at me and said “ sorry all the rooms are full” bluntly, returning to his newspaper. 

“Oh OK” I said dejectedly I was about to turn away from him but then another male voice spoke to the right of me. His accent was a little odd, deep and transatlantic that embarrassingly made me go a little weak at the knees. 

“Oh now Clarkey, that is no way to speak to a lady” he stated. I turned towards the man as he took my hand and kissed it “James Patrick March, I own this hotel” 

“ Amelia Hickson" I forced out. 

“Welcome Amelia, so you and your friend are in a bit of a predicament, can I suggest that you take Room 76, it’s free and it’s just across the hall from mine”

My cheeks reddened, I knew that he lived on one of the top floors, those were expensive rooms, I couldn’t afford it. “I’m very flattered Mr March but I don’t think I could afford…” Mr March put up his hand to silence me, I saw a wedding band on his ring finger. 

“I will hear no protests, do not worry about the cost, It is free to you and you friend”. He went behind the desk and retrieved the key which he gave to me. I thanked him, collected Penny and almost dragged her over to the elevator doors to bed. 

Little did I know that James Patrick March wasn’t the only person watching us. The Countess, sipped her drink and watched us ride upwards, a plan forming in her cunning brain. She checked that her husband wasn’t watching her and then followed us up. 

It was that night that The Countess turned me into a Vampire, for it was she that sent the invitation, not James March. She snuck into our bedroom whilst Penny and I were sleeping, slit Penny’s throat with one swoop which woke me up and then sat on my bed, almost nose to nose with me. “I give you a choice, let me turn you, I can give you eternal life, you will never grow old or join your friend and die.” 

“Why me?” I asked trembling with fear. 

The Countess reached out and caressed my cheek with her long fingernails, a hungry animalistic look in her eyes. “ Because you are beautiful and I’d hate to see something so beautiful go to waste.” She kissed me then, I let her soft lips touch mine. 

Never had I been kissed like that before, a wave of desire ran through my veins which seemed to please her. “Well?” She whispered still so close to my face. 

“I choose life” I choked. 

“Good choice” She looked down and ran her nail across her arm, drawing a lot of blood, which she offered to me. I drank from her, feeling her blood course through my veins. I felt like my life was both ending and beginning at the same time. She wrenched her arm away from me and stood up to admire her work. 

“You still are beautiful, my daughter.”


	2. 2022 part 1

I walked down Vine Street, a perfumes cloud of vaping smoke floated away from me. There were many things I liked about this modern world I was thriving in.

Over 100 years had gone by since Elizabeth, the Countess turned me. I had travelled the Globe, experiencing new things and people. But so far it was this decade, the 2020s that I’ve liked the most. It felt reminiscent of the glamour that had existed when I was still human. 

That day I was walking around LA in a kind of trance and suddenly found myself outside my old apartment that my parents had owned back in the 1920s. 

‘I wonder?’ I thought, the image of the Hotel that I had lost my human life. I was sure that the Hotel Cortez was still around a few decades ago but would it of survived this long? 

I put my vape away in my handbag, crossed the road and walked the two blocks where I remembered the Hotel Cortez was, fully expecting it to of been bulldozed or made into apartments but there it was. 

The outside had been modernised slightly with new windows and illuminated sign but it still was very much recognisable. I wondered if the Countess was still there or if she had gone to Paris like she had once told me she wanted to do. 

Oh yes, I had kept in contact with my Vampire mother but every time she had invited me to visit I declined. I had not been ready to step back into the place that my friend had died, until now. 

I sighed and pushed through the door. Memories of my first night came flooding back to me. The decor of the lobby hadn’t changed a bit, I stifled a hysterical laugh and walked up to the desk where a beautiful trans woman in a blue dress stood flicking through a magazine, I approached the desk and took off my oversized sunglasses, perching them on my head. “Hello, I’d like a room please.” 

“Certainly, I’m Liz Taylor welcome to the Hotel Cortez sweetie” she said, about to turn to the key cabinet. 

“If I may, can I request a specific room?” Liz raised an eyebrow, clearly it was unusual for repeat customers, I plowed on regardless. 

“Room 76, please”

“Of course love, sign in here and here’s your key.” 

Liz watched the young girl go, she couldn’t of been more than twenty but she seemed older, with more world experience. 

Almost ethereal, not quite human, just like the vibe that the Countess gave. Suddenly Liz’s stomach dropped “Iris, come out here a second” she called to the other woman in the back office. Iris opened the door and walked up to her. 

“What is it?”

“What was the name of the Countess’ Vampire daughter?” 

“Amelia something why?” 

Liz pointed to the guest book with a blue nail. 

“Well shit” Iris exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr March will appear in the next chapter I promise! It’s a slow burner.


	3. Reunited

I admired my features in the full length mirror in my room, just as I had done over a century before, the room had changed vastly since I had last been at the Cortez and the for most part I liked he changes but it seemed to lack the character that it had once possessed. Modernisation would do that to a hotel apartment. I smoothed out the skin on my forehead, it felt dehydrated, I needed to feed as soon as possible, surely I could find some unwilling victim in this place. 

I took the elevator down a few levels and walked down the hallways listening into the rooms, a lot were empty but just as I was about to try another floor I heard the tell tell signs of a couple having sex in the last room. I smiled to myself, nothing was better than the taste of someone’s blood when they were scared and horny at the same time. 

I picked the lock and gently opened the door and sure enough I saw an unattractive middle aged man being rode by a busty blonde female. I quickly noticed the wad of cash sticking out of the girl’s abandoned jeans, of course the only reason a girl like that would be on top of him would be because she was being paid to be. Plus she was obviously faking her enjoyment. I moved quickly at the same time as the prostitute picked up her own pace, she was eager to get the man out of her. 

She hardly noticed me as I reached around and slit open her throat with my metal talon I kept on me at all times. The deep red blood sprayed outwards showering the man in ruby sticky liquid. He screamed as I covered him and I came into view. I repeated the process and then lay between them as their blood spilled out like some morbid blood fountain. I let it drain into my open mouth for a time until it began to sour as they died in front of me. 

“I love a girl who’s soaked in blood” said a female’s voice by the open door. 

I pushed the slumped naked woman off me and sat up to see who it was. 

“Hello mother” I greeted the Countess. She looked the same as I had last seen her, I jumped up and almost ran towards her. We embraced and she smeared the blood off my cheek 

“You’re still as beautiful as always Amelia” she admired 

“And you mother, you look well” I complimented as we turned away from my kills and glided out of the hotel room. 

“Not as well as you think, but we shall discuss that later. Come have a bath and I will give you some clothes to change into and we will have a drink or two in the bar.” 

A while later I was clean and had put my hair up in a messy up-do and put on one of Elizabeth’s gorgeous floor length golden dresses and we arrived arm in arm into the bar where the woman from earlier, Liz, was waiting in front of the various bottles. “What’s your poison Amelia?” Liz asked. 

“Half moon fizz please” I replied, perching on the bar stall as the Countess sat down next to me. 

“Countess?” 

“I’ll have the same” 

Liz nodded and set to work mixing our cocktails of Gin, Rose Peel liquor, Ginger beer and Prosecco and I turned to my Vampire mother. “So what’s new?” 

“Oh many things my love, first and foremost. I’m dead”

“So am I mother, you made me so over a century ago” I joked taking the glass Liz offered to me, ignoring the displeased look she was giving me. 

“No, I mean properly dead. I’m a ghost my darling. Unable to move on from this damn hotel as is nearly everyone here if they die here they get stuck”. 

“So those people I killed earlier will be condemned to be here for eternity?” I asked horrified. 

“Unless they have fulfilled their purpose in life yes. Dying the way they did I’d say not”

For the first time in ages I felt a pang of guilt, or was it the Prosecco bubbles going down the wrong way. I looked around the bar, at the rest of the bar patrons. All of them mismatched and the majority of them were probably dead. My eyes honed in on one particular man sitting on his own nursing a whisky. Elizabeth followed my eye line over towards him. “Do you recognise him?” she asked me 

“Possibly, from a long time ago though” 

“Stay away from him. He’s bad news” she warned downing her drink and getting up. “I’ve got an appointment to keep to. See you tomorrow?” 

I nodded and turned back to my drink. I finished the last mouthful and ordered another drink and made my way over to the mysterious man.

“Sad to see a man drinking alone” I stated standing over him, glass in hand, smirking, the alcohol slightly fogging my brain already. He looked up at me and my stomach dropped. I finally recognised him. How could I not with that dark slicked back hair, thin mustache, handsome features and even darker eyes. 

“James Patrick Marsh” I breathed out

“Amelia” he said, equally shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its another cliff hanger! I do like to keep you waiting don't I. I hope you're enjoying it,let me know what you think.


End file.
